Creating New Towns
This page contains information relevant to players modding towns in kenshi. As the game is still in development, many options won't be fully implemented in game. 'Making' a town for Kenshi To find the modding tool "The Forgotten Construction Set"; First you need to navigate to your Kenshi directory. The default directory is "C:\Kenshi".However this may be different due to personal preferences. If purchased through Steam, you can run the game normally through steam, and choose whether to run the game, or the editor. For manual launch, the directory will be within the steam folder:"C:\{...}\Steam\steamapps\common\Kenshi". Step 1: Creating the mod file Inside your Kenshi directory, launch "forgotten construction set.exe". Once you have the program loaded up, you need to create a new mod. You do this by clicking the "New Mod" button on the load window and giving it a name. Your new mod should appear in the lower section of the load window checked and tagged as active. Leave all the other mods listed there as they are and press Done. Step 2: Modifying the newly created file Once you have the newly created mod loaded, click on the text that says, "Towns" on the left hand side. After you click this, you will see new text in the box to the right. Right click in this box, and click new item. The item editor will open. Where it says "Name" under "Base" in the left box will be the name of the town. Edit the "TOWN" value to what you want the name of the town to be. After this you can click on the drop down box on the top right of the window, and you will see various options. The main ones to note are faction and residents. After you have edited this to your liking, save the file. Step 3: Making the town while ingame First make sure your mod is loaded in the mods tab of the Kenshi launcher. To begin making your town, go to the area where you want to construct the town and hit SHIFT+F12 to open the editor. First we need to place the town marker. Click the towns button on editor panel at the top left of the screen and select your town. Then click on the ground where you want the center of your town to be to place the marker. You can use the search box at the bottom of the list to help find your town. Towns not yet placed in the world show up as red in this list. Towns with a number next to them indicate that multiple instances of that town have been placed. Click the towns button again to hide this list. Once you have placed the marker, you can begin placing the buildings and walls down on the map. Using this editor is similar to building an outpost in the game but with more options and placed buildings are fully constructed when you click confirm. You need to use the buildings button in the editor panel rather than the normal game build button to get the extra options. The controls for the editor are as follows: Buildings can also be adjusted after they have been placed. You can switch between movement and rotation in the transform window that appears. You can also switch between local and global axis modes. If you close the transform window the gizmo will disappear, but it will come back if you select the building again. You cannot select and adjust existing buildings when the build menu is active, press the buildings button again to deactivate it after placing your buildings and hitting confirm. Press the save button on the editor panel to save your mod. Make sure that your mod is first selected in the dropdown list next to the save button. Step 4: Interiors Each building type has a list of interior layouts. You can either make use of existing layouts or create your own. To load a layout just select it in the layouts window that appears when a building is selected. Selecting an interior here does not permanently assign the interior for that building. See the population section below. To create a new layout, you need to enter Interior Edit Mode which is a button at the bottom of the layout window. After this you can place furniture the same as placing buildings. You can also place items in interior layouts using the items button on the editor panel. Once the layout is set up as you like it, type a unique name into the box below the list of interiors and click save. This should add your interior to the list. You can modify existing layouts by keeping the same name when you hit save. Remember to exit this mode before placing any more buildings. Don't forget to place nodes around the interior for places for characters to stand. There are specific nodes for guards and shopkeepers in the nodes section of the build menu. The exteriors list in the bottom half works the same way but is exclusively for shop signs. If you want a squad to reside in one of the buildings, the interior and exterior is selected by the squad residing in the building. This can be counter intuitive. In the squads information, in the modding tool, you can write down the name of the exterior and interior of the squads building. In the in-game editor you can save a layout, and then write this name down in the squad info. Step 5: Population Populating your town is done in the forgotten construction set. The building interiors are also selected here. This is all done in the town properties window from step 2. First set the town faction if you have not already. Select the faction in the drop down list and click the Add button. The faction contains a list resident squads that the game will assign to the buildings in your town. You can add residents specific to this town by selecting residents in the drop down list and clicking the add button. You then select squads to spawn from the list. The resident squad that is chosen for a building determines the interior and exterior layout of that building. This information is within the squad info along with the characters to spawn. Todo: Creating factions, squads and characters. Notes Population only occurs on a new game. To quickly test your town you can either create a new game start in the construction set to spawn in your new town, or import a save game with your character in the town's location. If you started with a saved game that contained a player built outpost, some of that information may be saved in the mod file so it is generally best to start with a fresh new game when creating towns. |} Category:Modding